Smoke and Misgivings
by babbler
Summary: Chance, and a smidgen of faulty wiring, bring two people closer together. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

Notice 1: This story is Nanoha x Fate but there is minor Yuuno x Nanoha that soon passes.

Notice 2: For anyone wondering, my other stories have not been abandoned. It is just taking me quite a while to write them.

* * *

_ He's such a dork!_ Nanoha rested her head on the back of the bench and stared up at the ceiling of the theatre. It was covered in water stains and gunk. One of which looked kind of looks like a rabbit with a crooked ear and..._I wonder what that gunk is?_

She sat back up and looked at her phone. There were no more messages than before. The movie was starting in five minutes. She looked down at the two tickets in her hand and read their contents for the millionth time. Nothing had changed from the last time she looked them over.

_8:45 start time. What a waste of ten dollars...or twenty since I bought Yuuno's too. Couldn't he have sent me one more message and tell me for certain he couldn't make it? Stupid Yuuno._

Nanoha startled as a woman sat down besides her on the bench. _I should go watch the movie so it isn't a total waste._ She looked around the entrance area and down at her spare ticket. _I guess I'll just throw it away...or try giving it to someone maybe._

She looked over at the woman occupying her bench. She was a lanky woman with large breasts and long blonde hair. She was wearing a short black skirt with black stockings underneath and charcoal v-neck t-shirt. _Now that I think about it...this is the same woman that was here earlier. She's been here for a while. I wonder if she wants this._

"Umm, excuse me. I have an extra ticket...so would you like to have it?"

The blonde woman's shoulder's jerked and she turned to Nanoha with a forced smile. "What?"

"Oh...ah...my date didn't show up and I already bought two tickets...so...one would just go to waste if...I...you know..." Nanoha rubbed the back of her head and blushed. _Am I sounding creepy? If some stranger offered me a ticket out of the blue would I be creeped out?_

"Are you sure you...don't need it?" Her voice was soft and sweet and blush already coloured her cheeks.

"No. The movie is starting now and if he wants a ticket he's going to have to buy one himself!" Nanoha gritted her teeth and crossed her arms. Her expression lightened, "he pissed me off a little bit."

"I see." The woman tentatively reached out her hand for the ticket Nanoha was offering.

"Take it." Nanoha placed the ticket into the other woman's small white hands and clasped them together. "Lets go before we miss it." Nanoha jumped to her feet, smoothed her clothes, and walked at a brisk pace toward the attendant.

She handed the ticket to the man and smiled happily at the other woman close behind her. _Yay. She doesn't think I'm a creep...maybe. _Nanoha increased pace again up the ramps to the seating.

The place was nearly full and humming with the intermingled voices of hundreds of people. The movie hadn't started yet and Nanoha compulsively checked her watch, neither seeing the time or realizing she did so. She scanned the rows for an empty seat through the darkness. She walked up several stairs to an aisle with a handful of empty seats and squeezed her way past those already sitting. She plopped down in her chair and leaned back.

_So comfy. I can't believe these used to be stadium seating once. _She felt a tap on her arm and pulled back her legs so someone could squeeze by.

"It is so full," said the woman has she sat down beside her.

_Wah? Oh!_ It was the women from before. "I usually come here and I can't remember the last time it was this crowded."

"Thank you for the ticket." She was looking at her shoes and, even in the darkness, she could see blood filling her face again.

"You're very welcome." _That stupid ferret owes me big time. _"I'm Nanoha, Nanoha Tackmachi."

She smiled happily.

"I'm Fate...Testarossa." Fate's eyes met her own then drifted back toward the screen.

_What a interesting name. Isn't Testarossa a car or something? _She scrunched her eyes closed. _I can't ask her that!_ "Do you come here often for movies?" _Nice one Nanoha! Now she probably thinks I'm trying to pick her up...if she didn't already._

_ "_No. I just moved here. I came here to cool down because my apartment air conditioner is not working and I got overheated trying to unpack."

"Yeah, it's so hot...oh poop! I forgot to get popcorn." She turned towards Fate, whose eyes were still trained on the previews. "Would you like some? I can get it for you?"

"No thank you. I do not have my purse with me..."

"That's okay! I can get it for you." Nanoha eased herself out of her seat.

"No that's okay. Too much salt for me. Thank you for asking." Fate smiled pleasantly.

"Mind holding my seat for me?" Nanoha received a nod in reply and squeezed past the person next to her.

_She stands out. Her hair glows in this light. Hehe. I'll know exactly where I was sitting._ Nanoha grinned crookedly and pulled her phone from her pocket.

To Yuuno: I met someone and we even shared popcorn! Movies are so much better with company.

_Teach you for picking overtime over me. Why couldn't he just say no? He's a librarian so it's not like it's mandatory. _Nanoha sighed and trotted down the ramp to the concession stands and into the short line-up.

Bzzt. Her phone buzzed in her hand.

From Yuuno: You're joking right...I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad but I had to work tonight.

_Sure you did. Yuuno has no spine for this kind of thing. Feels like he just treats me like a friend. I bet if he were dating someone else he'd go out of his way to accommodate their dates. I...I don't know if that's a good thing though. I don't want him to just drop everything for me but it feels like I play backseat to things I shouldn't be. Like when we planned on going to the hot springs and he couldn't go because of Chrono's last minute bachelor party_

Bzzt.

From Yuuno: I'll make it up to you somehow.

Nanoha sighed and shook her head. She put her phone back into her purse and stepped up to the counter to pay for her popcorn.

_Maybe we should stop planning things since it never goes right._ Nanoha found herself back in the theatre and quickly ascending the stairs and scanning the rows for her friend. _Friend? I've only spoken maybe ten words to her though it didn't stop me when I was little from calling everyone I met their friend. _She hopped up the stairs and squeezed past the people in her row and plopped down in her seat. Fate stood out somehow and it was easy to find amongst all the people. The movie had just started.

_I usually eat all my popcorn during the previews so it's nice to actually have some when the movie is underway._ Nanoha smiled happily.

She leaned over towards Fate and whispered, "Would you like some?"

Fate shuddered, chills going down her spine at Nanoha's warm breath against her ear and face. "Sure." She manged to spit out and took a handful.

Nanoha sat back to munch her popcorn. _Things could have gone worse tonight._

The movie went by quickly. Before she knew it, Nanoha found herself in a mass of people leaving the theatre with Fate by her side.

"I think I'd like to see that movie again. I couldn't keep track of all the plot twists."

"Yeah, me as well. Was the woman a sociopath? Is that what the message was." Fate was staring straight ahead, deep in thought.

"I don't think I could tell you, " Nanoha giggled.

The pair stepped outside into the cool night air and Nanoha stretched her arms above her head. "That was fun. Maybe we should do it again some time."

"I would like that." Fate fiddled with the front of her shirt. "Thank you for the ticket."

"You're very welcome." Nanoha smiled and twirled around.

They turned towards each other and remained that way for several moments, Nanoha opening her mouth searching for something to say and Fate still fiddling with her shirt, people spilling out around them from the theatre.

"Bye," they both said in unison taking a step in the same direction.

"Oh, do you live this way?"

"Yes, I live around the corner."

"Looks like we're neighbours! I live around the corner too."

Nanoha stretched her back again. Sitting in the theatre for nearly two hours had made her sore. It was a beautiful night and warm but not so warm that she would have trouble sleeping. _Someone must be barbequing._ Nanoha looked around for the source of the faint smell of smoke in the air._ I haven't had barbeque in forever._

"How long have you lived here?"

"I just moved here today. I have not even unpacked yet. I will probably leave that until tomorrow after work."

There looked like there was some fuss up ahead at the intersection. Nanoha could see a barricade and some red and blue lights flashing on the buildings. I wonder if they'll let us through. _We might have to walk around._

"I'm a teacher. What do you do?"

"I am a social worker." Fate turned and her eyes met Nanoha's but then shot away again. "Umm...what subject do you teach."

" for high school students. They say I'm really strict. Hehehe."

"That is hard to imagine with your demeanour."

They approached the barricade. There was a policeman standing there looking bored and leaning against his police car. The first thing Nanoha noticed was the heat, even from that distance she could feel it against her face like standing next to a campfire. An apartment building was burning, the flames high in the air. Four fire trucks filled the street, their lights flashing, and dozens of firefighters walking to and fro. There was a throng of people standing at the other end of the street adjacent to the other barricade. _I thought I smelt smoke._

"Fate..." Nanoha bit her tongue. Fate's eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly ajar. Her already white skin had turned a shade paler. _Oh._

"Ma'am?" The police officer approached her. "Do you live here?"

Fate managed to nod her head.

"If you'll follow me there is a woman who will take care of you and get you situated." He gently grasped Fate's hand and led her to a little old lady with white hair sitting in a fold-up chair next to a van.

"Do you live here?" The policeman had returned.

"I'm her friend." _I can't believe this is happening._

"Why don't you go comfort her. Go ahead you can pass the barricade."

Nanoha found herself walking towards Fate, the left side of her face burning with the heat. Fate was sitting at the back of the van and staring into the blaze, her eyes still wide. Nanoha sat quietly besides her and followed the other woman's gaze to the far window on the second floor. There was smoke spilling from the broken window. _I bet that's her apartment._

"Are you okay?" Nanoha intertwined her fingers with Fate's and squeezed gently. Fate didn't budge. "So...umm...what happens now? Do they have somewhere for you to stay?"

"A church basement across town." Fate sighed. "I think I am just going to rent a room at the...I don't have any money on me. I did not take my purse when I left tonight because I was only going for a walk." She sighed again.

The two sat in silence watching the fire and the firemen mill about. _I hope no one was hurt._

_ "_Do you have anyone to stay with."

"No."

"Fate...why don't you stay with me tonight...I know we just met...but it'll be more comfortable than a cot and it'll be easier to get ready for work tomorrow...I mean you probably don't have to go to work the day after something like this happens...but it would have to be more comfortable than some damp church basement with dozens of people."

Fate stared at her for a second blankly. "I would be imposing."

"No you won't. Come on. I like company." Nanoha jumped to her feet and tugged on Fate's hand. "You can have a shower. It'll make you feel better. I'm sure I have some cuddly pj's that would look great on you." Fate grudgingly let herself be pulled to her feet.

Nanoha pulled the limp Fate down the street and past the group of people standing huddled together. It didn't take long before they were in front of Nanoha's own apartment building. She walked up to the entrance and slid her card through the slot. The door popped open with a beep and she dragged Fate up three flights of stairs to her apartment. Her building was only a block away and she she could still see the glow from the blaze from the window across the hall. She opened the door and flicked on the lights.

Immediately her eyes fell on her sweater hanging over the back of her couch that she'd been wearing before she left for her date, or rather, to get stood up by her date. Two dirty glasses and a plate adorned her coffee table and Nanoha scrunched her eyes closes and cursed silently. She hated having a bachelor pad since it meant you could see her entire apartment right from the door. She was silently grateful she had made her bed and didn't have any other clothes strewn about.

_Why do I always leave a mess when I go out._ She bolted for the sweater and threw it over her shoulder then picked up the glasses and plate and sped into the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink Fate? Coffee, tea, juice, water?"

"Water is fine."

Nanoha opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water for Fate and herself. _I wonder how I would react with something like that happened. _She walked into the living room and sat beside Fate.

The pair sat there sipping water silently listening to the clock tick. _It probably wouldn't hit me for a while...maybe the next morning when I wanted to use my computer and realized it was charcoal._

"Go have a shower. It'll be refreshing." Nanoha patted her on the leg.

Fate rose slowly and walked toward the bathroom.

Nanoha pulled out her phone.

From Hayate: That fire isn't at your place is it? I wish you'd answer the fucking phone!

There were six more like it from her. _I'm sorry! _She quickly texted back a reply. There were none from Yuuno though.

Bzzt. Her phone buzzed again.

From Hayate: I'm glad you're okay but I'm still going to kick your ass tomorrow.

_Maybe I should call in sick too. I don't like having Hayate mad at me._

Thud! Nanoha jumped at noises from the bathroom. She was used to being alone. Listening intently she could hear soft singing over the sound of the shower. _I think I found your replacement Yuuno. _Nanoha giggled. She grinned, her mouth splitting ear to ear.

To Yuuno: Sleepover time!

The response was immediate.

From Yuuno: I'm game. Should I come over now?

To Yuuno: You're not invited.

From Yuuno: I'm hungry. You want take-out?

To Yuuno: Srsly, two is company, three is a crowd. You ain't invited.

From Yuuno: Sigh...I'm sorry I stood you up. Don't rub it in.

The door to the bathroom opened and there was sound of naked feet plodding down the hall.

To Yuuno: Gotta go _wink._

"Sorry Fate. I should have had the pyjamas ready for you."

"It's okay."

Nanoha smiled. Fate was standing awkwardly readjusting her towel with another wrapped wrapped around her hair. Long pale naked legs and a small towel that barely covered anything at all.

Fate tiled her head questioningly. Innocently staring at her.

"Nightgown or pjs?" Nanoha hurried to her dresser.

"Nighgown please. I am not sure your pyjamas would fit me."

_Hmm. The short nightgown or the long one? Nanoha smirked. _She held up the short one in front of her. _What am I thinking!_ She folded it back up and pulled the longer black soft cotton nightgown from her drawer and handed it to Fate.

No sooner had she entered the bathroom and shut the door than she emerged again and followed Nanoha to the couch.

"Are you okay now." _It looks like she has a little colour in her cheeks at least now._

"Yes. I believe I was overreacting. I am safe and I should be happy I was not in my apartment went it caught fire." She took a long sip of her water. "I probably would have been asleep when it happened since I might have taken a nap if I returned without watching the movie."

"I'm glad I gave you that ticket because it means you're safe!"

Fate's lip quivered and from the corner of her eye she saw a flash of blonde. Before she could react, Fate's arms were wrapped around her in a tight embrace.

"Thank you for being here for me. I don't have anyone else."

Nanoha shivered, feeling Fate's lips brush against her neck with each word.

_Aww. _"You're very welcome." Nanoha wrapped her arms around Fate's slight frame. _I'm glad __she wasn't there when it caught on fire. I wonder if a story about it yet on the news website._

"I...I just cannot believe that everything I own is gone."

"Maybe you'll get lucky and some of it will be saved."

"Maybe."

Nanoha froze at wet sensation at her ear than nip of teeth at her neck. Fate pulled back a little and she found herself staring at too very pretty red eyes, their noses nearly touching. Fate's hands were moving down her back, then suddenly, Fate jumped and sat back on the couch as if nothing had happened; her face a dark shade of red.

"It's...It's late I'll make a bed for you on the couch." She rushed over to her walk-in closet and cupped her face in her hands leaning against a shelf. _What was that? _She rubbed the spot on her neck that, not seconds ago, had felt teeth against. With a deep breath, she pulled some spare blankets from her shelf.

Fate was still heavily blushing, and Nanoha imagined her own face to be a similar shade of red.

"I can make a bed. You do not have to do it." Fate took the offered blankets. "Sorry...about...umm..."

"Don't worry about it." Nanoha turned on her heel and picked a couple of pillows from her own bed and tossed them over to Fate. "If you get hungry tonight feel free to raid the fridge. I have some goodies in there."

"Okay. Thank you."

Nanoha picked up her pyjamas from her bed and walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. _Darn it! Now it's awkward._ She rubbed her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Smoke and Misgivings

Chapter 2

Nanoha rolled over and pulled the covers over her head. There was an annoying little song playing somewhere drumming its beat into her skull in a rhythm that felt exactly like an headache.

Nanoha's head shot up and she threw the blankets off of herself.

"Crap!" She rolled out bed and stared at her alarm clock. _7:45! I forgot to set my alarm clock! Arg!_ She grabbed her cellphone and turned off the alarm. _No breakfast for me._

"Sorry, I should have awakened you." Fate was sitting across her apartment at the kitchen table sipping tea and doing her best not to look awkward. "Would you like me to make you some tea?"

Nanoha stared at the woman, her thoughts slowly fitting into place of why there was a stranger in her apartment. "No time. I'll get coffee at work." Nanoha tore open her closet and threw some clothes on the bed. _I wish I had time for a shower. _She pulled off her nightgown, then folded it and laid it atop her dresser. She opened the top drawer of her dresser and took out the first set of underwear she found and put them on, then back to the bed to put on her tracksuit. She turned to the mirror on her wall and brushed her hair._ Oh yeah! I can shower in my office. That's one perk of being a gym teacher!_

Fate's mug popping out of her hands and landing in the sink with a loud clatter. _"_I...I'll be going now."

"Okay."

_Hmm. Why's her face all red...and she nearly broke my mug. _Nanoha tapped her lip and watched Fate walk stiffly to the door.

_Oh right...cause I just stripped naked in front of her! _ Nanoha groaned and felt her own face heat up. Just g_reat! She's going to think I'm some kind of weirdo!_

"Sorry for the impromptu striptease...I'm used to living alone...I don't think I'm completely awake yet."

Fate smiled weakly and nodded, blushing harder now. "I'll be going." She swiftly walked out the door and closed it behind her. "Bye."

"Bye." Nanoha grabbed a banana from her fruit bowl, picked up her bag, and walked to the door. If she didn't get going she'd be late. She opened the door...

"Hey." Yuuno smiled. He was standing there with two coffee and a paper bag from the doughnut shop down the street. "Who is that?" Yuuno indicated Fate at the other end of the hall.

Nanoha scowled and crossed her arms causing Yuuno to shrink back and cringe.

"Wha...what?"

"You came to check up on me."

Yuuno took another step back. "I...I did not. I just thought it'd be nice to get breakfast for you since I missed our date last night."

"No, you came to check up on me...I'm usually gone by now anyway. What were you going to do? Bring me this at school." Nanoha closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "That would just be embarrassing."

"You...you're usually a little late...Who was that that came out of your room? Did you...and with a woman?"

"It's none of your business who she is. Go away." Nanoha stepped out of her apartment and locked her door.

"I'm your boyfriend so I WOULD like to know about..."

"We're dating. You ARE NOT my boyfriend." Nanoha jogged down the hall. _I need to get going._

Yuuno did his best to keep up. "Who was that? God dammit Nanoha!" He ran alongside her doing trying to keep the coffee at an angle that kept it from spilling through the lids.

"Why are you so concerned about a girl in my apartment?"

"...because you're gay...and you have a hickey on your neck!"

"What?" Nanoha rubbed her neck. "Don't yell that out...and I am not! I didn't sleep with her and you're imagining things! I do not have a hickey on my neck and besides, if I'm gay, why are we dating?" _How the heck can I have a hickey on my neck when we didn't do anything! _

Nanoha took the stairs down to the ground floor two at a time and jogged across the parking lot ignoring Yuuno's panting close behind her. _Wow, he's out of shape._ She picked up her pace and Yuuno was soon far behind her. The school was only a short distance away and she enjoyed walking it each morning; a brisk jog wasn't too bad either even if her bag made it a little awkward.

_I definitely need a shower now. _Nanoha ran up to the front entrance and walked swiftly down the hall. She unlocked the gym, turned on the lights, walked into her office. She threw her bag into the corner and pulled the mirror out of her top drawer.

_Hickey? How the hell did I get a hickey. I don't think I've ever had one before in my..._

She touched the little red mark just above her collar bone and sighed. _Did Fate give me that? But it was only a... _"Who cares it only looks like a bruise!"

Nanoha grabbed her whistle and clipboard than placed them back on her desk. _Looks like I have more time than I thought I did. I have a prep period first class._ Nanoha disrobed and stepped into her her grimy private shower.

_I should go to the staff room for coffee. _She touched the bruise on her neck. _My collar mostly covers it anyway...no one will notice. _

She readjusted her collar and walked into the hall. The halls were packed with students and she had to do her best to push her way through.

"Look at Nanoha-chan's neck..." She heard a voice through the crowd.

Nanoha stopped. _Did I just hear that right...or am I just paranoid? _She scowled. "_Nanoha-chan?" _She'd have to nip that nickname in the bud. _5...10 push-ups for every time they said it...sounds about right._

Nanoha readjusted her collar once more and threw open the staff room door. "Good morning." Nanoha gave her happiest greeting. _I wonder how many of them are looking at my neck?_

"It's your turn for the lottery this week. Don't forget."

"I'm already on it. I'll have it by..."

Smack!

"Ow." There was a sudden sharp pain at the back of her head. Nanoha opened an eye to find Hayate with her arms folded and glaring at her.

"I was worried about you last night!"

"I'm sorry...I told you I had my phone off because I was at a movie," Nanoha pouted. "Why'd you have to hit me?"

"I bet your boy toy gets responses much quick than I do." Hayate sat in the chair adjacent Nanoha and continued to glare.

"Yuck. I hate that phrase...a lot happened last night okay." Nanoha saw an odd glimmer in Hayate's eyes and swore on herself for baiting her.

"Oh?" Hayate's smiled brightly. "I refuse to be your bridesmaid and...I will not plan your baby shower."

Nanoha tilted her head back and rubbed her face. "We're only dating!"

"So...you are pregnant?"

"Argg!"

Hayate leaned over and wrapped her arms around Nanoha and squeezed gently. "I'm sorry I hit you but you made me worry." She gave Nanoha a tight squeeze and then let go. "Now, what's the _big_ thing that happened."

"I met someon..." _That's not the way to put it._ _Hayate would have a field day. _"I made a new friend last night and she's my neighbour too...and it was her apartment building that burned last night."

"Wow...did she lose everything?"

"Yeah. It was her first night in the apartment too. What kind of luck is that?"

"What is she going to do now?" Hayate looked deflated.

"I let her stay with me since I thought it be better than staying in a church basement with lots of other people."

Ring! Ring!

_Crap!_

The rest of the school day went by much quicker than expected for Nanoha. Most of the trouble makers were absent on Mondays and those that were there remained half asleep. Best of all no one mentioned her hicke...bruise.

3:00 pm finally came around and Nanoha collapsed into a chair at the staff room and exhaled. Doing laps with her senior high class was taking it a little too far especially after dodge ball the hour before. _I can't wait to have a bath._

"So..." Hayate clasped Nanoha's shoulders from behind. "Nevermind." She walked over to the coffee machine and poured herself some in a paper cup.

"What? Come on now you have to tell me...I'll be thinking about it all evening!" Nanoha joined Hayate at the machine.

"How did you meet that woman?"

"Hmm...Yuuno stood me up and I already bought tickets so I gave one to her...why?"

Hayate sipped her coffee. "Something just seems off to me...some girl shows up with a sob story...you sure she wasn't looking to get picked up?"

Nanoha jumped. "She isn't a prostitute!" She covered her mouth and glanced timidly around. Only Teana was smirking and she could live with that.

"I meant an opportunist, a user, or something. Someone who goes around taking advantage of people. She saw a building on fire and thought to herself 'This is perfect!' It could have been anything but that fire made it easy and now she's going to milk it for all it's worth."

_ That doesn't make sense. I approached her not the other way around and why would she approach me anyway if I looked like I was waiting for someone, though, I have no idea how the mind of someone like that would work."_I think you're full of poop. I don't understand what you think is strange about how we met."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Hayate downed the last of her coffee and walked across the room to her locker. She sorted through a couple of books she used that day and put them back into their places.

Nanoha glowered. "Then why'd you say it?"

"Some people can be very convincing when they want to be. They're like bees to nectar and they thrive on sweet naive girls like you."

"I'm not naive." Blush crept into her cheeks. "And besides...I think most people would think I'm the predator in this situation...butter up a sweet naive girl, and then, when she's vulnerable, take her home and..."

"So it's the sweet vulnerable girls we actually have to worry about?" She snickered. "It would explain how you got that hickey."

Nanoha hand shot for her neck and reflexively covered it. "It's not a hickey! I just bumped my neck nyhaha."

"...against someone's lips."

"Hayate-chan?" Nanoha batted her eyelashes and grabbed Hayate's hands. "Please do me a favour!"

"Oh? The last favour was kinda fun."

"I don't think Vita would like that very much if we did that now...that's not what we're talking about! Please tell Yuuno that this bruise isn't a hickey if he asks?"

"So it IS a hickey and I'm covering for you?"

"It's not covering...it's more like...nothing happened and I don't want things to be weird between me and Yuuno." _Or weirder. After this morning he probably already thinks I'm cheating on him...or seeing someone else at least. He's the one that didn't want to be exclusive!_

"I'll do this favour you ask but there may come a time I may ask a favour of you."

"Sure...whatever." Nanoha lunged at Hayate and hugged her tightly. "Thank you! I love you!"

"So...I'm assuming she's smoking hot?"

"Hmm...why?"

"I don't know. I just get that impression."

"Well...I gotta go! Bye!" Nanoha leaped from her chair and sprinted for the door. Hayate was calling something after her, and judged by the wide eyed looks her colleagues were giving her, it was a good thing school was out and no students were around.

Nanoha ran through the empty halls to the main entrance and then outside into the searing heat then pulled off her sports jacket and stuffed it into her bag. _The air conditioning in the break rooms makes it seem so much hotter, _ she sighed than plodded on.

There was a buzz at Nanoha's side and she pulled out her phone.

From Yuuno: Sorry about this morning. Can we talk? How about dinner?

Nanoha sighed again, this time more heavily. _What if I did cheat on you? How much drama would there be then? _Her fingers hovered over the keyboard then she shoved it back to whence it came...back into her pocket. She'd deal with him later when she had a chance for a break; supervising thirty hyper young people for five hours a day took its toll.

_I hope Fate managed to get some things figured out... if her boss is a uhm...not a nice person...she might not have had the chance._ She glanced at her watch and picked up speed. _I hope she's not waiting for me in this heat._

Up ahead, Fate's apartment building was roped off with police tape and barriers. There were several policemen milling around but there didn't seem to be much going on. _Probably just a simple electrical fire. _Nanoha shivered. It didn't make things seem much easier to comprehend that a "simple" electrical fire could take away all your material possessions and threaten your life on top of that.

To Nanoha's relief, Fate wasn't waiting in the scorching sun for her. She turned the key to her apartment, threw her bag across the room- where it hit something with a hard thud- and collapsed into the nearest chair.

Buzzzzz.

From Hayate: sooooo anything missing?

_Ugh!_ _Of course there's nothing missing! She isn't a criminal!_

Nanoha jumped to her feet and surveyed her apartment. Her laptop was right where she left it and so too was her expensive camera. She walked across the room to her desk and the filing cabinet beneath it. With a tug, she confirmed it was firmly locked and the combination lock would be impossible to open without, you know, the combination which Nanoha hadn't written down anywhere.

_There's not a heck of a lot you could have stolen anyway. My earrings and necklace are in the filling cabinet and my other jewellery is still at my parents' place. I don't keep much money around except my piggyback._ She picked up the little plastic creature and shook it. _If you're desperate enough to steal from Mr. Piggy you deserve it Fate-chan._

Nanoha jumped. A cold chill running down her back. She walked over to the cabinet besides her door. She used the piece of furniture to place things she didn't want to forget in the morning; letters that needed to be mailed, things she might need for work, and...the money for the lottery pool. Every week the people she worked with paid into a lottery pool and this week was her turn to buy the tickets.

There was no brown envelope.

Nanoha walked back to her desk and fumbled around in its only drawer than back across the room to her bag but there was still no envelope.

Nanoha sighed long and deep. $200 wasn't a lot of money. She could replace it easily enough and it could be in her office but she didn't remember seeing it. There was a prickly feeling in her fingertips and her whole body felt strange. A sense of pressure in her body and then a hollow feeling in her chest. It reminded her of that feeling of dawning realization like when you're on the train returning home for the day and you realize that you forgot to pass in that thirty percent paper for that history course.

_Dawning realization of what...that I got robbe...I got taken in? _Nanoha sat glumly on the floor tapping her fingers on its worn hardwood.

To Hayate: No. Nothing is gone.

_I'll go to the bank later...maybe the money will turn up._

Nanoha got back to her feet with another long drawn out sigh and walked into the hallway of her apartment building. The windows were tinted and the air felt cooler than her apartment. She rested against the guard rail and starred out the window; at some point they had enclosed the walkway connecting all the apartments on her floor but hadn't gotten around to removing the guard rail.

On the street running parallel to the building, cars idled irritably waiting for their turn to pass whatever the obstruction..._probably the police vehicles that are still there investigating the fire._ Nanoha's turned her head in the direction of Fate's former apartment building..._or did she even live there at all?_

Nanoha's eyes shot to a vehicle parked at the far corner of the lot. There were two women standing there. One with purple hair that nearly matched the colour of the car they were standing by and the other with hair that shone like gold in the bright sunlight.

It had to be Fate. Nanoha vaguely knew her neighbours and none of them had long blonde hair like that. She watched the other woman grasp Fate's hand than slide her other arm behind Fate's back. Their bodies grew together for an instant and just as quickly parted with one woman getting back in the car and the other jogging toward the entrance.

* * *

babbler: It's been a crazy couple of months. Hopefully there'll I'll post more soon. Anyway, enjoy!

Quality feedback is always welcome.


End file.
